


forgive me

by squishychan



Series: a/b/o musings [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, but everything ends up o k a y, lol not rly, s a d is all i have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychan/pseuds/squishychan
Summary: things weren't perfect; but it was okayjun was used to it





	forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> this request was wonhui mpreg angst  
> and if you're familiar with my writing, you should know to never request angst  
> because all it leads to is feels x10  
> lmfao but rly, be prepared  
> ₍ᐢ ›̥̥̥ ༝ ‹̥̥̥ ᐢ₎  
> modern au that makes no fuckin sense fjvnrtkbvkwr

Jun wakes up to darkness, head throbbing, raven locks damp with sweat, bangs sticking to his forehead. His heightened nausea making his head swim, stomach churning with every intake of breath. He focuses on the wall, counting the cracks breaking through the dusty plaster, contemplating if he should get up or not. He rolls over, letting the thin sheets envelop him. And for a while, everything is okay.

 

_Jun misses the feeling truthfully; things just haven't been the same since-_

 

He hears his phone vibrate on the bedside table, and he groans, but sleepily pulls himself up, hand reaching blindly for the annoying object. An article on raising twins illuminating his screen, and he blanches, briefly debating if tossing his phone against the wall is really worth it. _Probably not_. Jun sets his phone back down, shutting it off with a click. 

 

Staring at the ceiling, Jun wonders how one coped with having to raise twins. After all, it was twice the amount of effort. Two pairs of sticky hands, two little mouths needing to be fed, and two times the number of dirty diapers needing to be changed. Maybe it was a bit easier for parents who already had a child, having the prior experience to guide them, but he wondered how other (namely first-time) parents could will themselves to go through with it.

 

_Double the fun my ass._

 

Oh, yeah, wait, they didn’t have much of a choice, did they? If there were two babies it was just cruel to only keep one, supposedly. Though he would feel pity for the other one, he wasn’t sure if having twins would be an option for him, since living as a student was bad enough already without the extra costs.

 

Jun frowned and shut his eyes tightly, stilling his body to see if he could feel anything moving in there. It was impossible to right now, of course, since it was much too early. Still, he was cranky and tired and didn’t care if his actions were in vain. Without the harsh evidence he felt he could’ve still pretended that he was simply suffering from a virus, but the printed papers from the clinic were tacked onto the side of the dresser in his room, in plain sight even from where he was lying.

 

Hopefully there's only one parasite in there, if any at all (no, he's _not_ in denial, _really_ ).

 

→

 

"You know that you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, don't you?" Chan states, bouncing little Siwon on his lap, the fussy toddler shrieking loudly every now and then, gumming on a teething ring. And Jun is amazed that the younger honestly hasn't slapped the tiny boy, because he sure as hell would have. Which once again proves that Jun is definitely _not_ cut out for this parenthood shit. Yet here was Chan, taking it with stride and grace, despite not even having a high school diploma. Not that age mattered when it came parenting, still, Jun gave mad props to the young alpha.

 

Jun sighs deeply, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, grimacing at the too sweet taste. He'd wanted an espresso, but Chan reminded him that he wasn't allowed to have it in his current condition. Jun blushing furiously when the cute barista congratulated him, subtle coconut scent holding genuine happiness.

 

"I know, I know." He replies, actually finding his lips curving upwards when Siwon flashes him a smile, two little pearly white teeth visible. To which he quickly wipes away, not wanting Chan to see. Must be the pregnancy hormones turning him to mush, because no way in hell would he ever do that, _never_. 

 

Chan goes to respond, but at that very moment, Siwon chooses to let out a shrill wail, squirming in his daddy's arms. Chan doesn't even look vaguely perturbed, simply reaching for the baby blue diaper bag hanging on the side of the chair. "Here, hold him for a sec," He says, thrusting the still sobbing Siwon into Jun's arms.

 

Needless to say, the omega panics, almost dropping the toddler. Chan luckily doesn't see, fishing around for a bottle. He makes a noise of triumph, holding the bottle up victoriously. "You wanna give it to him?"

 

"No thanks, I'll pass-" Jun starts, Siwon chubby's cheeks now cherry red, quite unhappy to be delayed his yummy milk, but before he can finish protesting, Chan shoves the bottle into his free hand. And what must be maternal instincts kick in, as Jun shifts Siwon in his arms, gently bringing the bottle up to the little one's lips, who sucks greedily.

 

It's a surprisingly cute scene Jun thinks, watching as the baby stares at him with Soonyoung's eyes, no doubt Chan's nose on his round face. His black locks curling nearing the tips of his ears.

 

"See, you're a natural," Chan comments, and for once, Jun can't bring himself to disagree.

 

→

 

"Unfortunately you need your partner's signature to have an abortion, unless of course this is the byproduct of rape," The alpha working at the front desk informs, as Jun stands there, clipboard trembling in his hands. His mouth goes dry, throat stuffed with cotton balls. He can't even form single syllables, simply nodding numbly, the plump lipped alpha casting him a sympathetic gaze, sugary lemondrop scent souring.

 

As he goes to return to his seat, he hears someone shout his name, to which he whips his head around sharply, heart dropping down into the pit of his stomach when he sees who it is.

 

_Fuck._

 

A heavily pregnant Mingyu comes waddling towards him, Wonwoo trailing behind, rosemary scent drying when he catches Jun's eye. The younger male's face pales (which Jun would've found funny in the past, teasing him about being a vampire or some dumb shit like that, but now it just makes him feel sick), and he looks away.

 

_Jun pretends it doesn't hurt, which is utter bullshit. It feels like his already fragile heart is being crushed, bloody petals clogging his arteries like greasy fat._

 

"H-Hey Gyu," He stutters, clutching his abortion papers to his chest. "Sorry I can't stay and talk, Hao's getting impatient," He lies, brushing past the soon to be happy family, hand subconsciously going to his belly, dropping his papers as he does so. He doesn't bend down to retrieve them, but Wonwoo does, Mingyu peering over his shoulder.

 

Jun hears an audible gasp, and the air feels electric, his spine tingling. Instincts screaming at him to run, to run away from Wonwoo and Mingyu, to run away from this sterile smelling dump, _to run away from it all._

 

"Wait Jun! Is everything-"

 

Jun bolts from the clinic.

 

→

 

**[ 11:59 PM ]**

 

 **moon June:** wonwoo

 

 **moon June:** remember what happened at youngjae's party?

 

 **moon June:** i know you don't like talking about it

 

 **moon June:** but we need to

 

 **moon June:** and i understand that you hate me

 

 **moon June:** i'm sorry 

 

 **moon June:** it's just

 

 **moon June:** i

 

 **moon June:**  i'm pregnant Wonwoo

 

_read 12:03 AM_

**Author's Note:**

> w o w 
> 
> well
> 
> some part of me is saying continue this 
> 
> ???
> 
> did u catch who the barista and greeter at the clinic were?
> 
> *edited it for more d r a m a lol bye*


End file.
